Ai Hui/Abilities
1. Sword Embryo : One one the Sword Techniques Ai Hui read at the swordschool. The human body could only grow so much, but there was no limitation to developing the three essential life-sustaining energies within - * The Essence * The Breath * The Spirit These energies held no form, drifting harmlessly like mist.Therefore, the creator of this sword manual came up with an extremely interesting theory; that is, the human body was like a sword's sheath and the three energies made up the real sword. How could the three incorporeal enegies come together to form the sword? The manual proposed a unique solution. Since it was difficult to congeal the energies into one entity, they would be treated instead as soil to nurture the sword embryo from within. Whenever Ai Hui held onto a sword, the embryo came to life and his six senses became sharper. He could detect any slight sounds or movements around him. The Embryo is located inside the Sky Palace. The Embryo was destroyed at Chapter 223-224 2. Arching Fish Back: Technique that Ai Hui copied from the fight with Shi Xueman. It is a technique used to struggle free from being immobilized. It emulated a fish’s reaction when startled—full of explosive strength. 3. Gale Bat Blade : One one the Sword Techniques Ai Hui read at the sword school. Sword Technique related to bats. The technique imitates the movement of the fast-flying bat, which, according to notes in the margins of the swordplay manual, had become extinct. Ai Hui can perform aerial maneuvers to change his direction in mid-air. 4. Unnamed Sword Technique from Sword Pill : Obtained at Chapter 137 Created by Cheng Rou, who has affinity with all elements. He only created 3 moves and stopped because he ran out of ideas. Moves: * Moon The only move that merely required both Hand Palaces. Long-ranged offensive weapon. More destructive power than the lightning bolts from Fall * Fall Demanded the activation of both Hand Palaces and Earth Palace. Calls down lightning from the sky. * Epiphyllum Required both Hand Palaces, both Leg Palaces, and the Sky Palace. 5. Shattered Moon, Dotted Stars Self Created at Chapter 316 6. Big Dipper : Obtained at Chapter 153 Dipper is Central Pine Academy's greatest inheritance. It requires 7 strong palaces. This is not just the Dipper, it is the original Dipper. The original Dipper is the primary source of this inheritance, which means that it is not a copy. Primary sources also contain some of the creator's experiences and realizations, making it extremely valuable. 7. Minute Arc Stab : One one the Sword Techniques Ai Hui read at the sword school. The Arc Stab made the sword thrust forward in an extremely tiny arc such that the opponent only saw the blade as moving straight forward. 8. Hilt Mist : Mist was one of the training methods of the ancient swordsmen. Being able to maintain the sword tip in the same position while rapidly shifting the hilt was an indicator of a nimble wrist and implied excellent control. Outstanding swordsmen were capable of moving the sword hilt in any direction and were not restricted to only the left and right shifts. The rapidly shifting sword hilt looked like an illusory mist, which was how the technique gained its name. Mist was used as an assessment tool by many ancient sword sects. Strike : Self Created at Chapter 186 - 187 Combining Arc Stab and Mist. It created something like a meteor shower. When creating Strike, Ai Hui had understood the reasoning behind why the sword moves required the ignition of elemental energy. In the Cultivation Era, they had ignited spiritual force. Despite this, he had still lacked understanding regarding resonance. After looking at the thunderous sword move, however, he had developed a new understanding regarding resonance. The sword ray which had been concentrated and not dispersed was a unique form of elemental energy resonance. Slash : Self Created at Chapter 187. Slash is a inclined move. Thrust : Used at Chapter 209 Thrusting move, but was not as mighty as Strike; however, its movements were more clean cut and the range was larger. Moon : Used at Chapter 209 was a move that required lifting the sword. Ai Hui made use of some of the techniques in Moon. The tip was similarly moon shaped, although it was slimmer. Clouds : Used at Chapter 209 made use of the resonance of the elemental energy. It had an oscillating impact and could be used for both attack and defense. It could also be used to extricate oneself from a dangerous situation. Muslin : Used at Chapter 300 Power of flames. Chime : Used in Chapter 304 Chime is an inheritance that originated from Nine Tones Sword Sect. Chime needed at least nine swords to be unsheathed at the same time to work. Heart Flaming Lotus Lamp : Mentioned at Chapter 306 Flaming Lotus Lamp is a Absolute art that only develops the Sky Palace. It is used to deal with mental attacks. Some uses of the Flaming Lotus Lamp is to break illusions, protecting one's mind, refining inner demons, etc. Practicing the Flaming Lotus Lamp will make the mind become clearer and calmer, completely free of disturbances. The Flaming Lotus Lamp can also improve one's body constitution. The Flaming Lotus Lamp was inspired by Flaming Lotus, a spell that originated from the famous shrine in the world of Dhyana, the Suspending Temple of the Cultivation Era. It could bring inner peace and calm to people. While there was not much use for this on the battlefield, it was a fundamental inherited nourishment. It could purify one’s body continuously to purge any contamination within the body, so as to improve the body’s constitution. It was said that upon mastering it, one could start practicing the legendary "Skyheart Pure Body", which was intimately connected with elemental energy. A lotus flower lamp will appear in the Sky Palace. Upon attaining all 9 petals would allow one to achieve the Pure Body, which protects it's user from all evils and grants the ability to break all illusions. Moons: Created at Chapter 347 Better move than Moon Sword : Used at Chapter 375 Strongest Offensive sword move of Ai Hui. Breathing Technique : Created at Chapter 383 Unique Cultivation Technique that only Ai Hui can cultivate. This technique uses a sword to absorb Elemental Energy to flow into himself and back into the sword. Red Muslin : Used at Chapter 390 Derived from Muslin. It is weaker than Muslin, but it's casting speed is faster. Dust : Used at Chapter 449 Combination of Muslin and Fall. Dust is a Master-Level Move.